1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a spectrum sensing method in cognitive radio communication.
2. Related Art
One or the recent issues of wireless communication technology is how each user uses which radio frequency because increasing users want to use limited radio frequency resources.
Most of personal near-field wireless devices use a common frequency band. However, the common frequency band that can be used by the personal near-field wireless devices is chiefly an unlicensed frequency band and is limited. Other frequency bands require a license, and they are chiefly allocated to specific use.
In this wireless communication environment, it is difficult to provide sufficient communication quality to increasing wireless communication users. Furthermore, in a situation where new heterogeneous devices and new communication services are emerging, how the limited radio resources are allocated to whom is an important problem.
As a scheme for solving the problem, a method of increasing the use efficiency of frequency resources or of efficiently allocating frequency resources needs to be taken into consideration.